Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 5 :Hunted and Divided
Hunted and Divided Lloyd is faced with a devastating decision and the team is split across Ninjago, while the Shadow Empire takes control. Story "Make your choice, Green Ninja" said Shadelock, as Krux smiled and held the blade closer to Master Wu's neck. "Krux" hissed Nya. "If your here, and so is Wu, then where is your brother Acronix?" Krux spat on the ground. "There was a fight on Iron Doom, Wu tried to escape , Acronix followed, your little master killed my brother, and I was pulled out of the Doom before it fell apart and we lost the Vermillion in the vortex" "So, you and Master Wu were the only survivors" muttered Kai. Krux nodded. "I met with Shadelock after. He has quite the offer: to rule at his side, or die, so I chose the logical option" "you enslaved those snakes!" Wailed Pythor. "Everyone SHUT IT!" Yelled Shadelock. "The fools are trying to but time, Green Ninja will you help or will you let your Master die?" "Lloyd" croaked Wu. "Don't" Lloyd looked at the altar, then at Wu, then the army of Kark. He looked directly at Shadelock. "You promise to free him?" Lloyd asked. Shadlock smiled. "You have my word Green Ninja" Lloyd walked towards the altar. "Lloyd No!" cried Nya. Lloyd ignored her, fighting back tears, he let a drop of blood fall onto the altar. Shadelock shoved him aside and yelled "Finally!" The Altar of Evil lit up, the blazing symbol of the ancient Overlord shining bright. "Oh Snake dung" muttered Pythor. The Altar Opened, letting a weapon rise from its depths. The Weapon was a hudge Cannon, reminding Lloyd of the Garmatron for years before. Hunter clapped. Krux smiled again. Shadlock held the weapons trigger, his fangs showing in his grin. "The Blood of Oni descent, activates the Weaopn that even the Overlords could not wield" Shadelock said. "The Dark Blaster". "The Power of Oni, at Lord Shadelock's command" declared Hunter. "Lloyd, come on!" Yelled Cole. Lloyd ran back to the Ninja and Pythor. "Now free Wu" Lloyd said to Krux. The Time Twin shrugged and dropped Wu at his feet, and walked over to where Shadelock was priming the Dark Blaster. "Master! Are you okay?" Asked Cole "Are you hurt?" Asked Jay. "No, just worn out" Wu said. "But I fear we may all be far worse soon" Shadelock laughed, as a dark ball of energy built up in the barrel on the cannon. "Witness a new dawn, a final shadow Ninja!" He yelled. "This is my vengeance!" The Weapon fired, straight at Ninjago City, hitting the well known Borg Tower. The Tower vanished instantly, and a wave off dark power surged out in a massive explosion. "Yes! Fall!" Screamed Shadelock, as his Kark yelled in trimumph. "Run!" Yelled Lloyd. The Ninja and their allies bolted, knocking the Kark at the door off the edge. Hunter began to follow, but Shadelock said "Let them go. They are of little concern now" The Ninja ran, panting. "We have to split up" Lloyd said. "No matter what, Shadelock will be after us. We cannot go back to Ninjago City. We must separate until we are ready. "I'll take the other group then" said Kai reluctantly. "I will take Zane, Cole and Pythor" Lloyd said. "Then I'm with Kai" Nya said. "I'm going with Nya" Jay added. "As shall I" said Master Wu. "And Me" said Skylor. "I know a place we can lay low" "Farewell Ninja" Zane said. Kai forced a smile. "We will meet again" Skylor whistled, and the Ninja DBX rolled up. She gave a sad smile and wave to Lloyd an the others, before Kai's team drove into the distance. Lloyd looked at the others. "We are all on the run now" He said. To Be continued... Category:Fanfictions